


Wahres Dilemma

by lenze



Series: Scherbenhaufen-Trilogie [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: Scherbenhaufen, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze
Summary: Der Fall Imberger ist gelöst und der Mörder gefasst. Doch zwischen Sebastian und Thorsten ist noch einiges ungeklärt.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Scherbenhaufen-Trilogie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Wahres Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung zu Wahre Legende und setzt direkt am Ende von Scherbenhaufen ein. Es ist also für das Verständnis hilfreich, wenn man Wahre Legende gelesen und die Folge gesehen hat.

Thorsten schloss die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen. „Geh schon mal ins Bad. Ich suche dir nur schnell ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen zusammen“, sagte er zu Sebastian und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Sebastian ging ins Badezimmer. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, sah er das ganze Ausmaß der Spuren, die der Kampf im Wald mit Lukas Imberger hinterlassen hatte. Sein Anzug war definitiv hin. Äußerst ärgerlich – es war sein bester Anzug und er sah gut darin aus. Zumindest, wenn man danach ging, wie Thorsten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen waren, als Sebastian darin vor ein paar Tagen die Treppe hinunter gekommen war. Aber bei der Menge an Dreck würde selbst eine professionelle Reinigung nichts mehr nützen, von dem Einschussloch im Ärmel ganz zu schweigen.

Er zupfte ein Stückchen Laub aus seinem Haar. Eine Dusche war eine exzellente Idee. So wollte er Julia nicht unter die Augen treten. Es reichte schon, wenn er ihr das mit dem ruinierten Anzug und Oberhemd beichten musste. Er zog sein Jackett aus und begann, den Verband abzuwickeln, den die Rettungssanitäter angelegt hatten.

Thorsten kam ins Badezimmer, ein ganzes Bündel auf den Armen. „Hier – Handtuch, Boxershorts und Socken. Ich habe dir auch ein T-Shirt und eine Trainingshose rausgesucht. Die längste, die ich habe.“ Er legte die Kleidung auf die Toilette und wandte sich um zu Sebastian. „Guck mal, ob dir die Sachen passen.“

„Wird bestimmt schon gehen. Danke.“ Sebastian lächelte Thorsten an. Er hoffte, dass Thorsten ihm nicht ansehen konnte, wie heftig es in seinem Bauch kribbelte bei dem Gedanken, dessen Kleidung zu tragen. Gleich darauf schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst. Himmel, er war ja schlimmer als ein Schulmädchen mit ihrem ersten Schwarm. Fehlte nur noch, dass er auf der Arbeit Herzchen mit T + S in die Akten malte.

Thorsten hatte inzwischen angefangen, den losen Verband aufzurollen, der von Sebastians Schulter herab baumelte und schon fast den Boden erreicht hatte. Sebastian ließ ihn machen – er kannte Thorstens Ordnungsfimmel – und drehte sich brav in die jeweils richtige Richtung, als Thorsten begann, Sebastians Verband vollständig abzuwickeln. Es war eine Menge Verband. Die Sanitäter waren äußerst gründlich gewesen, obwohl es nach Sebastians Einschätzung nur ein kleiner Streifschuss war. Seine Nase tat von Imbergers Faustschlag bald mehr weh als sein Arm, zumindest solange er den Arm nicht viel bewegte. Als er damals von Zehender angeschossen worden war, hatte er viel mehr Blut verloren. Deswegen hatte er das Angebot der Sanitäter, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, auch dankend abgelehnt.

Schließlich war Thorsten fertig und man konnte die Wunde sehen. Es hatte sich schon eine dünne Kruste gebildet. Sebastian tastete vorsichtig an den Rändern entlang.

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Gibt vielleicht sogar gar keine Narbe. Oder was meinst du?“, sagte Sebastian und sah zu Thorsten.

Thorsten gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte auf Sebastians Oberarm, als ob er das erste Mal eine Schussverletzung sehen würde. Er war ganz blass im Gesicht. So hatte Sebastian ihn noch nie erlebt, selbst bei der Obduktion von stark verwesten Leichen nicht.

Alarmiert fragte er: „Thorsten, ist alles okay?“

Thorsten reagierte nicht. Sebastian legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Ganz langsam hob Thorsten den Kopf, doch er schien Sebastian gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Seine Augen waren unfokussiert, als ob er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Sebastian schüttelte ihn leicht. Das half. Thorstens Blick wurde klarer. Er sah Sebastian direkt an. Sebastian stockte der Atem angesichts der immensen Trauer und Angst, die er in Thorstens Augen erkennen konnte. Er wollte etwas sagen, suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fand keine. Das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, war Thorsten zu umarmen und ihn einfach festzuhalten.

Zu Sebastians Erleichterung ließ Thorsten es zu. Er schlang seine Arme um Sebastians Taille und drückte sich so eng an ihn, als wolle er mit ihm verschmelzen. Sein Atem war abgehackt. Sebastian meinte, die Nässe von Tränen an seiner Schulter zu spüren, wo Thorsten sein Gesicht verborgen hatte.

Sebastian streichelte Thorstens Rücken, versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie gut sich die starken Muskeln unter seiner Hand anfühlten. Sein Jackett hatte Thorsten vorhin ausgezogen, sodass nur noch der dünne Stoff des Oberhemds Sebastian von Thorstens Haut trennte. Das war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Annäherungsversuche und mit Sicherheit das Letzte, was Thorsten jetzt brauchte.

Allmählich ließ die Anspannung in Thorsten nach. Er löste sich ein wenig von Sebastian und holte zittrig Luft. Seine Stirn an Sebastians gesunde Schulter gelehnt, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme: „Ich will – Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren.“

Die Worte trafen Sebastian wie einen Schlag in den Magen. Erst jetzt realisierte er, wie knapp es für ihn heute gewesen war, auch wenn der Streifschuss selbst harmlos war. Er war Imberger hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Wenn Thorsten nur wenig später gekommen wäre oder schlechter gezielt hätte – Imberger hätte ihn ohne zu zögern erschossen. Er hatte so dicht vor ihm gestanden, dass Sebastian selbst mit kugelsicherer Weste keine Chance gehabt hätte. Sebastian konnte nur erahnen, was das für Thorsten mit seiner Vergangenheit bedeutete. Eines war allerdings klar – das gelassene Auftreten vorhin im Präsidium war bloße Fassade gewesen; ob für ihn oder für Álvarez, wusste Sebastian nicht, aber das war auch unwichtig.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Sebastians Hals, doch er schluckte ihn herunter, zusammen mit den Worten, die ihm automatisch auf der Zunge lagen – „Das ist mein Job, das weißt du doch. Das Risiko ist nicht groß und es ist bisher auch nichts Schlimmes passiert.“ Er hatte sie Julia so oft vorgebetet, wenn sie wieder genörgelt hatte, dass er in den Innendienst wechseln sollte. Aber Thorsten wusste genauso gut wie Sebastian, wie groß die Risiken wirklich waren. Er ging sie ebenfalls ein und hatte den Preis dafür bezahlt.

Sebastian drückte Thorsten ein wenig von sich weg.

„Du warst rechtzeitig da.“ Er griff nach Thorstens Hand und führte sie zu seiner Brust, genau zu der Stelle, wo sein Herz schlug. Ohne Thorstens Hand loszulassen, sagte er leise: „Ich lebe noch. Genau wie du.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Thorstens Brust, direkt über die Narbe.

Thorsten hob ruckartig den Kopf. Seine Augen schimmerten noch feucht, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und ineinander verhakten. Sebastian wusste, dass er noch etwas hatte sagen wollen, sich bedanken bei Thorsten, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, aber sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Thorstens Blick war so intensiv, so durchdringend, so besitzergreifend und gleichzeitig voller Liebe, dass Sebastian es kaum aushalten konnte. Aber er konnte auch nicht wegsehen. Thorstens Hand auf seiner Brust fühlte sich plötzlich glühend heiß an. Zu seinem Entsetzen merkte er, dass er einen Ständer bekam. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, wollte einen Schritt nach hinten, weg von Thorsten machen, bevor es ihm auffiel, doch Thorsten ließ ihn nicht.

Er packte mit einer Hand Sebastians Nacken, mit der anderen seinen Hintern und presste sich fest an ihn. Sebastian hatte gerade noch Zeit, um zu registrieren, dass Thorsten ebenfalls steif war, da wurde er schon geküsst, hart und hungrig. Überrascht von Thorstens Ungestümtheit verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht. Instinktiv schlang er seine Arme um Thorstens Taille, um sich an ihm festzuhalten. Schritt für Schritt und Kuss für Kuss stolperten sie rückwärts, bis Sebastian unsanft mit der Badezimmertür kollidierte.

Doch das war kein Grund für Thorsten zu stoppen. Nicht, dass Sebastian das überhaupt gewollt hätte, als Thorsten sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn lehnte. Seine Finger wühlten in Sebastians Haaren. Er küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher, noch gieriger. Gott, wie Sebastian es liebte, wenn Thorsten ihn küsste. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Besonders, wenn Thorsten genau _so_ an seiner Unterlippe saugte, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder in seinen Mund zu lecken und seine Zunge zu einem erneuten Tanz aufzufordern. Als Thorsten jedoch unglücklich gegen seine lädierte Nase stieß, zuckte er mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen zurück.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte Thorsten gegen Sebastians Kinn. „Ich wollte nicht –“

„Ist schon okay.“

Das klang atemloser, als Sebastian beabsichtigt hatte, denn Thorsten hatte bereits angefangen, sich seinem Hals zu widmen. Sebastian legte den Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken, um Thorsten mehr Platz zu geben. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus, als Thorsten zielsicher all die Stellen wiederfand, an denen Sebastian besonders empfindlich war. Er stöhnte leise.

Thorstens Hände wanderten tiefer, hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf Sebastians nackter Haut. Er hakte seine Finger in Sebastians Hosenbund und streichelte über seine Hüftknochen.

„Du, ich will –“ Thorsten presste sein Gesicht gegen Sebastians Halsbeuge. Er atmete schwer.

Sebastian nickte schon, bevor Thorsten weiterreden konnte. „Ja –“

Sie zerrten hektisch an Gürteln, Knöpfen, Reißverschlüssen. Thorsten war dabei klar im Vorteil, da er im Gegensatz zu Sebastian zwei gesunde Hände einsetzen konnte. Aber Sebastian half, so gut es ging. Durch den Stoff der Anzughose konnte er fühlen, wie erregt Thorsten bereits war. Kaum hatte Thorsten seine geöffnete Hose weit genug herunter geschoben, da griff Sebastian mit seiner rechten Hand nach Thorstens Schwanz und begann, ihn zu wichsen. Ein paar Sekunden und einen Ruck an Sebastians Hose später tat Thorsten es ihm gleich.

Irgendwo in Sebastians Kopf schwirrte der Gedanke, dass er Julia gerade erneut betrog. Aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte Thorsten, so viel er von ihm bekommen konnte und noch mehr. Er ging ein Stück in die Knie, legte seine linke Hand auf Thorstens Arsch und zog ihn näher an sich heran, so gut er es mit dem verletzten Arm konnte.

„Lass uns –“ Sebastian brach mit einem Keuchen ab, denn Thorsten hatte sofort verstanden, was er beabsichtigte, und ihre beiden Schwänze zusammen in seine Hand genommen. Ihre Finger überlappten sich, als Sebastian ebenfalls seine Hand um sie beide schloss.

Oh Gott, fühlte sich das geil an, wie Thorsten sich gegen ihn bewegte, seine Erektion an Sebastians rieb, von ihrer beider Hände eng aneinander gepresst. Sebastian schwamm der Kopf. Thorsten war so nah, dass Sebastian seine heiße Atemstöße an seiner Schulter spürte, sein leises Wimmern hörte, wann immer Sebastians Daumen genau richtig über seine Eichel strich.

Gemeinsam trieben sie sich immer höher und höher, bis Sebastian es nicht mehr aushielt. Mit Thorstens Namen auf seinen Lippen kam er in zwei, drei kräftigen Schüben über seinen Bauch und ihre Hände. Schon wieder zu schnell, dachte er, doch noch bevor sein Orgasmus vollständig abgeebbt war, verspannte sich Thorsten und mit einem scharfen Einatmen kam er ebenfalls.

Sebastian lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Thorstens und atmete tief ein und aus. Thorstens Geruch – eine Mischung aus Aftershave, Deo und seinem ganz eigenen Körpergeruch – stieg ihm in die Nase und Sebastian seufzte wohlig, als er langsam wieder runterkam. Es war schön, Thorsten in seinen Armen zu halten, zu spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag und seine Atmung beruhigten.

Sebastian streichelte über Thorstens Rücken. Thorsten hatte noch nicht einmal sein Oberhemd ausgezogen, so eilig hatten sie es gehabt. Noch halb benebelt von seinem Orgasmus fragte Sebastian mit einem Lachen: „Meinst du, dass wir es beim nächsten Mal bis zum Bett schaffen werden?“

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verspannte sich Thorsten. Abrupt löste er sich aus Sebastians Umarmung. Vollkommen perplex sah Sebastian zu, wie er sich wegdrehte und seine Hose schloss.

„Das war ein Fehler“, sagte Thorsten tonlos. Er ging zum Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

Sebastian war verwirrt. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er und zog seine Hose ebenfalls wieder hoch.

Thorsten trocknete sich die Hände ab und drehte sich wieder zu Sebastian herum. „Es war ein Fehler. Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen.“

Er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er war, aber Sebastian kannte ihn zu gut. Er konnte die Selbstvorwürfe in Thorstens Gesicht klar und deutlich lesen. Nur warum sie da waren, war Sebastian vollkommen schleierhaft. Seit wann hatte Thorsten denn ein Problem mit Sex? Oder lag es daran, dass er mehr oder weniger hemmungslos über Sebastian hergefallen war? Schämte sich Thorsten etwa dafür, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte?

„Das war kein Fehler. Wir haben das beide gebraucht," sagte Sebastian. Er bereute jedenfalls nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es machte ihn unheimlich an, wenn Thorsten beim Sex die Führung übernahm. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn sie endlich mal Zeit füreinander hatten und sich richtig lieben konnten, anstatt nur eine schnelle Nummer im Stehen zu schieben? Sebastian hatte die vage Hoffnung, dass das der beste Sex seines Lebens werden könnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wanderte sein Blut bereits wieder in Richtung Unterleib, auch wenn es noch viel zu früh für ihn war, wieder hart zu werden.

Thorsten schloss die Augen für einen Moment und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. Als er Sebastian wieder ansah, war sein Gesicht verschlossen. Er machte Anstalten, das Badezimmer zu verlassen, doch Sebastian stellte sich vor die Tür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Irgendetwas lief hier gerade ganz falsch.

„Lass mich raus“, sagte Thorsten.

„Erst sagst du mir, was los ist“, erwiderte Sebastian.

Thorsten senkte das Kinn und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Lass mich raus. Sofort.“

Sie hielten noch einen Moment den Blickkontakt, dann gab Sebastian nach und trat zur Seite. Eine Diskussion war zwecklos, wenn Thorsten dichtgemacht hatte. Dann war nichts aus ihm herauszuholen. Sebastian hatte es oft genug probiert und war gescheitert. Es war besser, Thorsten ein wenig allein zu lassen. Da beruhigte er sich meistens wieder und man konnte anschließend mit ihm reden.

Sebastian beschloss, die Zeit zu nutzen und schnell zu duschen. Das Sperma auf seinem Bauch fing schon an, unangenehm zu kleben. Bis er fertig war, sollte sich Thorsten eigentlich wieder eingekriegt haben. Zumindest hoffte Sebastian es. Sie mussten wirklich dringend miteinander reden und klären, was das zwischen ihnen war.

Mit seinem verletzten Arm gestaltete sich das Duschen schwieriger, als Sebastian gedacht hatte. Die Wunde war trotz all seiner Bemühungen ganz schön nass geworden und hatte angefangen zu pochen. Es war vermutlich besser, sie noch einmal zu desinfizieren und wieder zu verbinden.

Mit dem T-Shirt über der Schulter ging Sebastian in die Küche, wo Thorsten am Fenster stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und auf die Straße hinabblickte. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug jetzt Jeans und T-Shirt statt seines üblichen Anzugs. Sebastian musste bei seinem Anblick schlucken. Thorstens muskulöse Schultern und Arme waren in dem T-Shirt sehr gut zu erkennen, viel besser als in den lose sitzenden Oberhemden, die er sonst meistens trug. Und sein Arsch erst … Thorstens unbewusste Angewohnheit, sich auf der Arbeit vorzubeugen und auf den Schreibtisch zu stützen, hatte Sebastian schon öfter eine eingehende Betrachtung seines knackigen Hinterns ermöglicht, aber das hier … Die Jeans schien schon älter zu sein, so verwaschen wie sie war. Aber vor allen Dingen saß sie unanständig eng. Sebastian konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Er ging auf Thorsten zu. Die Dielen knarrten unter seinen Schuhen, doch Thorsten drehte sich nicht herum.

Sebastian blieb mitten im Raum stehen. Noch immer kam keine Reaktion von Thorsten, obwohl er wissen musste, dass Sebastian da war. Dann musste er selbst wohl oder übel den Anfang machen. Nervös wischte er sich die Hände an der Hose ab.

„Weißt du, wann ich das erste Mal gemerkt habe, dass da für mich mehr ist als nur Freundschaft?“

Noch immer kam keine direkte Reaktion von Thorsten, doch Sebastian hätte schwören können, dass er ein Stück gerader stand als vorher und ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Ermutigt kam Sebastian näher, bis er sich schräg hinter Thorsten befand. Es war so wenig Platz zwischen ihnen, dass er Thorstens Körperwärme spüren konnte, auch wenn sie sich nicht berührten.

Er sah über Thorstens Schulter aus dem Fenster und sagte: „Kannst du dich noch an den Siebert erinnern? Den Mörder im Fall Aldinger? Wie der dich die ganze Zeit angebaggert hat … Ich war so was von eifersüchtig auf ihn …“ Nicht einer seiner besseren Momente, besonders, weil Thorsten ihm zum einen keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig war und zum anderen sowieso niemals etwas mit einem oder einer potenziell Verdächtigen in einem Fall anfangen würde. „Da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht nur mit dir befreundet sein will, sondern noch viel mehr.“ Sebastian schnaubte leise. „Und dann erzählst du mir, dass du tatsächlich auch auf Männer stehst.“ Seit dem Tag war es komplett um ihn geschehen gewesen, auch wenn Thorsten zu seiner Enttäuschung nicht auf seine zaghaften Flirtversuche eingegangen war.

Sebastian strich vorsichtig, um Thorsten nicht wieder zu verschrecken, mit der rechten Hand über Thorstens Seite, weiter nach vorne, bis er seinen Arm um Thorstens Bauch legen konnte. Zu seiner Freude und Erleichterung griff Thorsten nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

Doch dann senkte Thorsten den Kopf und seufzte schwer. „Es geht nicht, Sebastian. Es tut mir leid.“

Sebastian ließ Thorsten los. „Was ist das hier denn für dich? Nur Sex? Ein kurzes Abenteuer und sonst gar nichts?“ Wütend packte er Thorsten an der Schulter und drehte ihn herum.

Thorstens Blick blieb für einen Moment an Sebastians bloßem Oberkörper hängen, bevor er ihn direkt ansah. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er sagte: „Du bist verheiratet, Sebastian. Du hast Familie. Zwei Kinder, die ihren Vater brauchen.“

Und damit hatte Thorsten genau das ausgesprochen, worüber Sebastian seit Tagen erfolgreich versucht hatte, nicht nachzudenken.

Sebastians Wut verrauchte so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Er wandte sich ab, konnte Thorsten nicht länger in die Augen sehen.

„Julia wartet schon auf dich. Und Maja und Henri freuen sich bestimmt auch, dich wiederzusehen, besonders, wenn du ihnen von dem Urlaub auf den Kanaren erzählst.“

Das ging Sebastian jetzt alles zu schnell. „Und was ist mit dir? Mit uns?“ fragte er hilflos. Servierte Thorsten ihn hier gerade etwa eiskalt ab? Sebastian konnte es kaum fassen.

„Ich kümmere mich um den Papierkram im Fall Imberger, dann kannst du nach dem Urlaub mit einem sauberen Schreibtisch anfangen.“

Sebastian schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Das war so typisch Thorsten – Fragen, die er nicht beantworten wollte, elegant aus dem Weg zu gehen und dabei gleichzeitig herrlich vernünftig zu klingen. Sebastian wusste noch nicht einmal, was er anderes von ihm erwartet hatte. Eine Eifersuchtsszene? Eine Liebeserklärung? Erwiderte Thorsten überhaupt Sebastians Gefühle? Alle Indizien sprachen aus Sebastians Sicht dafür, aber Thorsten hatte auch diese Frage von ihm geschickt abgeblockt. Es war zum Mäusemelken. Thorsten als Krimineller musste der Albtraum eines jeden Polizisten beim Verhör sein. Er würde vermutlich selbst unter Folter nichts sagen, wenn er nicht wollte.

Thorsten ging zum Küchentisch und griff nach seinem Autoschlüssel. „Komm, zieh dir dein T-Shirt an. Ich fahre dich nach Hause. Sonst macht sich Julia noch Sorgen, wo du abgeblieben bist.“

Mechanisch zog Sebastian das T-Shirt von seiner Schulter und faltete es auseinander. Bevor er es sich überstreifte, hielt er allerdings inne. Auch wenn Thorsten jetzt auf cool und abgebrüht machte – das vorhin im Badezimmer, das hatte Sebastian sich nicht eingebildet.

„Ich habe nur noch eine Frage.“ Seine Stimme war belegt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das seine letzte Chance war, um an Thorsten ranzukommen. 

Thorsten zögerte kurz und nickte dann.

„Wenn ich keine Familie hätte … Wenn ich nicht verheiratet, sondern Single wäre – würde das etwas ändern?“

Thorsten spielte mit dem Autoschlüssel und schwieg so lange, dass Sebastian sich schon sicher war, wieder keine Antwort zu erhalten. Doch dann schlich sich zu seinem Erstaunen eine dezente Röte auf Thorstens Wangen. Er sagte mit einem schiefen Lächeln: „Dann hätte ich dich schon direkt nach dem Termin bei New Life gefragt, ob wir zu mir oder zu dir wollen.“

New Life … Das war bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall gewesen. Die Rädchen in Sebastians Kopf drehten sich. Ein leises „Oh“ entwischte ihm, als ihm schließlich die gesamte Tragweite von Thorstens Aussage bewusst wurde. Er trat einen Schritt auf Thorsten zu, seine Hand ausgestreckt.

„Sebastian, nicht –“ Thorsten wich zurück. „Mach es nicht noch schwerer. Bitte.“

Die Worte stachen wie ein Messer in Sebastians Herz. Da half es auch nicht, dass er den gleichen Schmerz in Thorstens Augen lesen konnte. Er wollte. Thorsten wollte. Aber es ging nicht, wie Thorsten gesagt hatte. Denn er war nicht Single, sondern verheiratet und zweifacher Vater.

Sebastian ließ seinen Arm sinken. Er liebte seine Kinder über alles. Er würde alles für sie tun und trotzdem wünschte er sich in diesem einen Moment, dass sie und Julia nicht existierten. Er drehte sich um und schlug frustriert mit der linken Hand gegen den Türrahmen, nur um im nächsten Moment vor Schmerz zu fluchen und sich den Arm zu halten. Das T-Shirt hatte er fallen gelassen. Warme Feuchtigkeit quoll unter seinen Fingern hervor. Die Wunde war wieder aufgegangen. Er fluchte erneut, mit Nachdruck.

Plötzlich war Thorsten neben ihm und führte ihn zum Küchentisch. „Setz dich. Ich hole eben Verbandsmaterial.“

Sebastian war Thorsten sehr dankbar, als er mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zurückkam und ohne weiteren Kommentar begann, das frische Blut wegzutupfen. Julia hätte ihm sofort wieder die Hölle heißgemacht, dass er ins Krankenhaus hätte gehen sollen und überhaupt vorsichtiger sein musste. Thorsten machte ihm jedoch keine Vorwürfe, auch wenn Sebastian seine Sorgenfalten nicht entgangen waren, sondern desinfizierte routiniert die Wunde, bevor er eine sterile Kompresse aus der Verpackung nahm und sie vorsichtig auf Sebastians Oberarm platzierte.

„Halt fest“, wies er Sebastian an.

Sebastian hielt die Kompresse mit spitzen Fingern an den Seiten fest. Es zwiebelte doch ganz schön. Hoffentlich hörte es bald wieder auf zu bluten. Er hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Lust, heute noch zum Arzt zu müssen.

Thorsten begann, eine elastische Binde um Sebastians Arm zu wickeln. Sebastian zischte kurz, als mehr Druck auf die Wunde kam.

„Zu stramm?“, fragte Thorsten.

Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon. Aber kannst du vielleicht nur um den Arm wickeln und dann das Ganze mit Pflastern festmachen? Ich will nicht wieder wie eine Mumie rumlaufen.“

Während Thorsten beim Verbinden war, klingelte es an der Tür. Sebastian sah ihn fragend an. Erwartete Thorsten noch Besuch heute? Doch Thorsten wirkte genauso überrascht. Er gab Sebastian die Verbandsrolle und sagte: „Bin gleich wieder da. Mach schon mal weiter.“

Sebastian fuhr fort, die Binde um seinen Arm zu wickeln. Jetzt, wo der Anfang gemacht war, ging es auch mit nur einer Hand. Er hörte, wie Thorsten die Wohnungstür öffnete. Dann folgte ein erstauntes „Julia!“

Sebastian fiel vor Schreck fast die Rolle aus der Hand. Was machte Julia denn hier?

„Ist Sebastian da?“, fragte Julia. „Im Präsidium haben sie mir gesagt, dass ihr beide zusammen gegangen seid.“

„Ja … Komm rein. Er ist in der Küche. Wir wollten gerade zu euch fahren.“

Mist, Mist, Mist. Sebastian wickelte schneller. Er legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, dass Julia die Verletzung sofort als Schusswunde identifizierte. Doch mit nur einer Hand konnte er nicht gleichzeitig das Ende der Binde festhalten und die Pflaster darauf kleben, ohne die der ganze Verband herunterrutschen würde. Und so fand ihn Julia in der Küche, Thorsten direkt hinter ihr.

„Sebastian! Was ist passiert?“ Julia eilte zu ihm, kniete sich hin und fasste an seinen Ellenbogen, um die Verletzung genauer sehen zu können.

„Nichts. Ist nur ein Kratzer.“ Sebastian versuchte, sich unauffällig aus ihrem Griff zu winden. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Thorsten, der das T-Shirt aufgehoben hatte und jetzt an der Küchentheke lehnte. „Thorsten, kannst du mal – die Pflaster?“

Thorsten kam zu ihnen herüber und befestigte mit geschickten Fingern den Verband. Dann reichte er Sebastian das T-Shirt. Ungelenk zog Sebastian es sich über den Kopf und biss dabei die Zähne zusammen. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber es tat scheiße weh, seinen Arm so weit anzuheben. Vermutlich war es besser, wenn er in nächster Zeit überwiegend Hemden und Jacken trug.

„Das ist aber eine Menge Blut für einen Kratzer.“ Julias Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.

Thorsten schaltete sich ein. „Es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Ein bisschen schonen und in ein paar Tagen ist alles wieder gut.“

Julia sah kurz zu ihm, dann wieder zu Sebastian. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sebastian war sich sicher, dass er sich noch einiges hätte anhören dürfen, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, aber weil Thorsten da war, verkniff sie es sich.

Sebastian beschloss, schnell vom Thema abzulenken. Er stand auf und ging zur Spüle.  
„Ich habe übrigens eine Überraschung für dich und die Kinder.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an, während er sich das Blut von den Fingern wusch.

„Ach ja? Was denn?“ Julia klang wenig begeistert. „Wird dein Urlaub jetzt ganz gestrichen?“

„Nein, im Gegenteil.“ Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hältst du von drei Wochen Familienurlaub auf den Kanaren – all-inclusive?“

„Drei Wochen Kanaren? Ist das dein Ernst? Aber wie –“

„Alles auf Kosten der Staatsanwaltschaft, als Belohnung für gute Arbeit.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sebastian, wie Thorsten aus der Küche verschwand.

Sebastian trocknete sich die Hände ab. Dann ging er zu Julia. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Drei Wochen für uns. Kein Job, der stört, sondern nur wir beide und die Kinder.“ Kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, wollte er die Worte auch schon wieder zurücknehmen. Sie fühlten sich so falsch an. Er kam sich vor wie ein schlechter Schauspieler.

Julia schien allerdings nichts aufzufallen. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. Sie sah sich schnell um, bemerkte ebenfalls, dass Thorsten nicht mehr da war, und legte ihre Arme um Sebastians Nacken. „Wirklich drei Wochen nur für uns? Auf den Kanaren? Und ich hatte schon überlegt, mit den Kindern wieder zurück zu Mama zu fahren.“ Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Sebastian. Er erwiderte den Kuss nur halbherzig. Auch wenn Julia es nicht verdient hatte – er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich wünschte, Thorsten würde ihn stattdessen noch einmal küssen.

Der war inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht und räusperte sich dezent.

Julia fuhr zusammen und löste sich hastig von Sebastian. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, bevor sie nach Sebastians Hand griff und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. Sebastian wollte im Boden versinken, als er die abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit sah, die für einen Moment wie ein Schatten über Thorstens Gesicht huschte. Doch dann hatte Thorsten sich wieder gefangen. „Hier sind übrigens die Tickets.“ Er hielt sie hoch. „Nicht, dass ihr die noch vergesst. Der Flug geht nämlich schon morgen früh.“

„Morgen früh?! Sebastian, warum hast du denn nicht gesagt –“ Julia ließ Sebastians Hand los. „Ich muss noch waschen, damit wir genug Sachen haben. Und packen – Und die Kinder wissen auch noch nicht –“ Sie lief zur Tür, drehte sich um und kam noch mal zurück. „Thorsten, tut mir leid, aber –“

„Alles gut. Ich verstehe schon.“ Thorsten grinste amüsiert. „Hier, die Tickets. Ich glaube, bei dir sind sie besser aufgehoben als bei Sebastian.“

Julia nahm die Tickets, verstaute sie in ihrer Handtasche und ging wieder zur Tür. Sie rief: „Sebastian, kommst du?“

„Ja, doch.“ Unschlüssig blieb er vor Thorsten stehen. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt allein mit ihm gewesen, um sich richtig zu verabschieden. Oder am liebsten – hier geblieben, anstatt gehen zu müssen.

„Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür.“ Thorsten legte die Hand auf Sebastians Rücken und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt vorwärts.

Julia hatte bereits die Klinke in der Hand. „Sebastian …“, drängelte sie.

„Dann mal schönen Urlaub und erholt euch gut“, sagte Thorsten.

Sebastian nickte mechanisch. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass er Thorsten jetzt drei Wochen nicht sehen und sprechen würde. Er würde einen schönen Urlaub haben und die Zeit mit seinen Kindern genießen. Thorsten und er taten das Richtige. Für seine Familie.

Als Julia und er die Treppe hinuntergingen, sah sich Sebastian um in der Hoffnung, noch einen Blick auf Thorsten zu erhaschen. Doch Thorsten hatte die Tür bereits geschlossen.


End file.
